Always
by Dream-Silver-Haze
Summary: Oneshots. First one is very old Tidus/Yuna Always : The night before the final battle. Second one is new Lulu/Wakka After : Wakka tries to confess his feelings, Lulu confesses her fear, together they confront the possibility of an 'after'.
1. Always

Disclaimer thingy: I don't own characters or places of final fantasy.

Always Silverhaze

"Let's blast that damn thing once and for all!"

"It's not that easy we can't just rush in and hope to win!"

"Lu is right we got to take it in strides. If we rush then all of Spira is gonna pay."

"All I'm sayin' is the sooner the better. Ya wait to long and there ain't gonna be anything left of Spira to save."

"Cid, it would be best for our summoner and her guardians to rest one more night and plan a strategy."

"There is no negotiating this. We need one more night." Auron said and then he left the room in silence. Kimahri glanced at me and then followed.

"The nerve of that guy! Telling me what to do on my airship! I oughta kick him offa here right now ­­– "

"Dad, he knows what he's talking about—"

"Cid you need to calm down."

"Lu is right…"

I hadn't said anything not since we had left the Bevelle temple. Neither had Tidus.

"I don't care who's right! This is MY airship. You hear me MINE!"

"Dad you can't just—"

"It doesn't matter anyway."

I glanced over at Tidus to find he was watching me. He smiled when he saw me looking. How I love that smile…

We were both standing near the back of the cockpit but on opposite sides of the room. While the others continued to argue I slipped over to the other side and slid my hand into his. He didn't say anything, and I led him out of the room.

The halls were empty. The rest of the passengers must have been preparing for tomorrow's siege on Sin. We didn't even run into Auron or Kimahri. In silence we walked to the room Cid had designated for me on the far side of the airship.

Once I closed the door, I let go of Tidus' hand and leaned into his chest.

"Yuna…" he whispered as he put his arms around me.

"I'm scared," I confessed.

"You scared?!" I could tell he was smiling although my face was buried in his chest.

"Yes. Not only for the battle, but… I'm scared for… for after."

He squeezed me tighter. "Why? Why be scared of that? After this battle, you are free Yuna. You can do whatever you like."

"You mean we can do whatever we like…" Suddenly he pulled me away from his chest and held me at arms length. He gazed into my eyes for a few long seconds and I peered back then before I could say anything else his lips were on mine. I thought about pushing him away. I knew he was avoiding telling me something but then he parted my lips with his tongue and I gave in. Whatever was going to happen after the battle was going to happen, but right then in that moment I was very much in charge of what would happen, or at least I liked to think I was.

Without breaking the kiss he gently guided me toward the bed. I was tingling all over. I wasn't use to this feeling. At the spring, when he first kissed me, I thought my heart would burst I was so happy, but now there was more than just happiness. There was urgency and a longing. I wasn't sure if was my body or my heart or both that was pushing me onward.

His lips left mine and went to my neck as his hands felt around my hips.

"Tidus…" I tried to say but it came out more as a gasp, which he took as encouragement. I felt his hands untying my obi.

We were moving fast. I wasn't sure yet if this is what I wanted. "Tidus," I said audibly this time. He stopped, lifting himself up by his arms he smiled down at me. I gazed back into his eyes.

Of course this is what I wanted. I pulled him back down to my lips again. I felt his hands probing me gently as his lips once again left mine to kiss my neck and then I must have missed something because my shirt was off and so was his. I could feel him kissing his way down my chest and then all I could sense was him.

I felt every inhale and exhale. We breathed as one. My body was full of radiant light and I was consciously aware of every place we touched. It felt like we were spinning and spinning faster and faster out of control, but it was ecstasy, euphoria.

Even though it was my first time I felt no pain. I felt nothing with my body past a point, all I felt was in my soul. All I knew was I needed to be as close to him as I could possibly be, and then it was over. I hadn't wanted it to stop but when it had I realized how much energy it had taken.

Our breathing slowed and I smiled up at him. He smiled back and then pulled me close again, though this time only to hold me.

"Yuna, I love you," he whispered. I burrowed me face deeper against his chest breathing in his scent.

"I love you too," I replied though the sound was muffled because of our proximity.

"No matter what happens always remember that," he whispered squeezing me tight.

I felt again the fear I had felt before. His cryptic messages that kept slipping into our conversations. I didn't know what to say. It worried me the way he spoke as if he didn't expect to live through the next few days. I shoved the thought out of my mind. I didn't want to ruin this perfect moment.

"Yuna?"

In reply I lifted my face to his and kissed him once more. "Always," I whispered.

"Always," he repeated and then we fell silent feeling there was no more to say for the moment. Lying close we fell asleep, dreaming together for one last night forgetting what we had to do the next day.


	2. After

"Lu, you know I gotta say this before we go out there tomorrow," he whispered. Her back was still turned to him. He sighed and clinched his fists. He was more afraid of this moment than of what laid ahead in the morning.

The deck was silent. They were the only two in the hall. Lulu was positioned in front of the long window and she hadn't yet said a word since they had left the main bridge. "I…" Wakka started moving to close the gap between them. He left his arm intending to grab her shoulder. Maybe it would be easier if he could just see her face.

"I…"

"I'm afraid," she said.

He could see the tension in her shoulders. He swallowed his words. Lulu had just admitted fear. Out loud. To him. He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say.

She finally turned to face him. He smiled at her and then worried it was an inappropriate response. She looked down. "But this is the only way. I would do anything for Yuna."

"Of course you would. We all would…"

"I was so upset when she told us she wanted to be a summoner. Upset and afraid," her voice grew lower and she turned and faced toward the window again.

"Lu."

"What will she do?"

"What? You mean after?"

She nodded.

"Well, she could do anything she wants after…"

"Yes," She took a step forward and rested her hand on the railing. "But she never planned for an after."

"Well she won't be alone. She'll have all of us. And… and we'll all be—"

"But what if she doesn't have all of us?" She turned to face him once more. This time she looked him in the eyes. He took an unconscious step forward when he saw her lip tremble. This was the closest he'd ever been to seeing her cry since Chappu. "Is it likely we'll all make it out of this alive?"

"Lu…" Wakka put his arm on her shoulder. "We gotta stay positive. Yuna needs us to be strong more than ever. I can't promise you we are all gonna make it out of this, but I swear Lu, I'll try my hardest for you…" She cocked her head to the side, something akin to recognition sparked in her eyes, "And, and Yuna too! And Rikku and everybody," Wakka shouted removing his arm from her shoulder and putting it on his own. "Uh you know, that's what being a Guardian is all about."

Lulu stood silently, studying his face. "You are right."

"I am?" She smiled and nodded. "Woo-hoo-hoo," Wakka cheered, smiling in return.

"Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh… that."

"Is it important?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Well… yeah. Maybe? Not so much?"

"Wakka?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Ah, I gotta say it before tomorrow. Just- uh just give me a minute, ya?"

"I'm waiting."

"Oh you know!" He stomped his feet and then sighed. He stood straight up and looked her in the eyes. "Here goes nothing, ya?" She returned his gaze. "Lu… Lu, I love you." He tried to smile but his face showed his anxiety. Her expression betrayed none of her feelings and he had to look away. "Yeah… yeah I love you," he repeated quietly, staring out the window and clenching his fists again. He kind of felt like melting into the floor.

"Wakka, I…" she moved to stand beside him, facing the window too.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. You don't have to say it." Wakka said disheartened.

"It's just…"

"Ya, I know."

Lulu sighed. She turned away from the window. Wakka was sure she was going to walk away. He closed his eyes. Instead she moved behind him, wrapping her arms around him. "Don't think you mean any less to me," he put his arms over hers. "Just because I can't say it this moment."

"I didn't want to… I… I just had to say it before we…"

"I understand," she cut him off. He could tell by her tone that she wanted the conversation to end but she didn't move her arms. He didn't move his either. He continued to stare out the window, savoring the moment and the feel of her arms beneath his own, warm against his chest. "I never planned for an after either," she whispered, slipping her arms away from him. He stayed quietly in his place, letting his arms fall to his side. "I don't want to be alone," she moved beside him once more, softly placing her hand in his.

"I'll try to make sure you won't be," he replied, squeezing her hand. She squeezed back.

* * *

Always was my first fan-fic that I published. I get so many people adding it to their update list, but it was a one-shot. I'm replaying FFX-2 and I felt I might be doing more FFX/X-2 oneshots so I will add them as chapters. It's been years since Always was written. I like to think my writing has improved. Anyways, there may or may not be more oneshots added to this. I hope you enjoyed these two. - Silver


End file.
